Unexpected
by Newest-New-Author
Summary: How they came to be...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

_I do not own anything except for the plot. No copyright infringement intended. _

**Chapter 1**

"Scor, wait up!" Rose ran behind her best friend trying to get his attention. She had only had a few opportunities to talk to him since Christmas. Their prefect duties did not help bring them together since she was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin.

At last, he turned around and noticed her. "Hey you, I haven't seen you in ages. Have you been hiding out with Belby?" he said with a frown slowing his pace and allowing her to catch up. Scorpius and Albus, her favorite cousin, made no secret of the fact that they couldn't stand her boy friend of two years, Ian Belby.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Ha ha! Enough with the Ian bashing. You should be over that grudge after two years!"

"You know I have nothing against him. It's just that he's a bit of a pansy. I have no idea how you tolerate him." Scorpius stopped to tweak her reddish brown bush of hair.

"Ouch! I really hate you sometimes. Is it because of Ian you and Albus have been ignoring me lately?" She made a sad puppy dog face which made Scorpius laugh uproariously.

"Not funny!" She swatted his arm. "Well, you didn't answer my question." She looked up at him expectantly. It sometimes amazed her how Albus and Scorpius who were barely her height a few years ago had grown so much taller in the last year.

"Rose, you know we haven't been ignoring you. But we've been quite busy, what with quidditch practises and prefect duties and all. If we were in the same house, at least we'd have quidditch and patrols together. It doesn't help that you spend every spare moment with Belby," he said somewhat bitterly and turned away from her.

"Scor… I really miss you. I wish things could go back to how they used to be." She grabbed his arm and forced him to face her. "I know you guys don't like Ian, but can't you at least make an effort for my sake? Then we can hang out together during this Hogsmeade weekend."

At the sound of running foot steps behind them, Scorpius turned around to see Ian Belby and rolled his eyes. "Speak of the devil! Rose, listen, I'm late for quidditch and Al will be annoyed. Do you want to meet me in the Room of Requirements later in the night, maybe after dinner? Albus has a date."

"Of course, I'll come." She leaned in to peck him on the cheek. He grabbed her hand and gave it a good squeeze.

"I really miss you too, you know. I hate having to share you with that wanker."

"Scorpius… No name calling, please? I'll see you in the night then." She squeezed back and turned around to greet her boyfriend who had almost caught up with them.

"Hey Rosie."

Rose cringed. She never seemed to be able to convince him that she hated that nick name.

"Malfoy," he nodded at Scorpius who nodded back and walked off with a wave over his shoulder at Rose. She watched him go with a sigh.

"Rosie, what were you doing with Malfoy?" Ian scowled.

"Well, he _is _one of my best friends. And I've been really missing them." She forced a smile on her face and linked arms with Ian. "What do you say we make use of one of the deserted classrooms along the charms corridor?" Despite his somewhat patronising attitude towards her, Rose still cared about Ian and was attracted to him. He was an extremely good looking Ravenclaw with dark brown hair and almost black eyes.

"I don't have anywhere else I need to be. Let's go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side. She put her head on his shoulder and snuggled up to him.

_In the empty classroom…_

Rose lay on the teacher's desk pulling Ian towards her with his Hogwarts tie. They had been making out for over fifteen minutes and she felt more than ready to take things a little further. Despite having been together for two years and taken part in a few intense snogging sessions, Ian had never even attempted to feel her up over her clothes which frustrated her.

"Rosie, we should stop." He broke free and rested his forehead on hers.

Rose grabbed his hands and put them over her breasts. "Don't stop. I want this." She wriggled underneath him.

"I know you don't mean that. This is wrong. We should get back." He removed his hands and got off of her. Rose's feelings of inadequacy and frustration multiplied each time he refused her advances. She had been getting increasingly… _horny, _she made herself think the word and Ian always left her hanging every time they started snogging, stopping before things went any further. She was starting to wonder if she just was not attractive enough. With her slim figure and bushy hair, she was hardly a beauty queen. Her small breasts and narrow hips made her look much younger than her age. Feeling tears threatening to spill out, she pursed her lips together and got off the desk.

"It's alright. I'm supposed to meet Scorpius soon anyway. I haven't had a chance to talk to him this whole term." She tried to tame her wild hair and straightened up her uniform.

"I'm going to meet Matt then. I'm sorry Rosie, but I don't feel comfortable doing…" He refused to look at her.

"No no, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a nod and walked out of the classroom holding her tears in. It was about an hour before dinner time and she didn't feel like facing anyone in the Great Hall. She walked towards the seventh floor corridor where the Room of Requirements was located and walked past the tapestry willing it to turn into her, Scorpius' and Albus' favorite hideout.

When the door magically appeared and she walked in, she was instantly calmed by the cozy fire and the rustic leather furniture strewn about the room. Their favorite board games were lying in a stack on the coffee table. She plopped herself down on the fluffy sofa and put her head in her arms. Tears were refusing to cooperate with her efforts to hold them in and she let them go, crying wholeheartedly. She knew Scorpius won't be coming before he had his dinner. So she still had a few hours to get herself together.

"Rose." A cold hand on her forehead woke her up from her slumber and she cracked her eyes open halfway sleepily.

"Scor?" She sat up abruptly. "I'm so sorry, I must've fallen asleep. I've been so tired lately." She yawned and forced herself completely awake. Scorpius sat down next to her on the sofa and put his arm around her.

"It's okay. You can sleep some more if you want. I know you've been tired. You work yourself too hard you know?" He dropped a kiss on her hair.

"It's alright." She felt the tears trying to get the better of her again and looked down at her stocking clad feet. Scorpius took her chin in his hand and forced her to look up at him. "Rose, you've been crying." It was a statement. She could never hide her feelings from Scorpius and Albus. They knew her too well.

"It's nothing. I'm just being silly." She gave him a watery smile and fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"Is it Belby? I swear if he did anything to hurt you-"Rose cut him off by putting a hand on his mouth. "It's not him, atleast not directly him. It's just that…" She could feel a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"What is it then? You know you can tell me. I won't even tell Al."

She looked away. "Scor, do you think I'm attractive?" The question left her lips abruptly. Scorpius seemed to really consider her question. "Yes, you are," he told her seriously.

"Are you just saying that because I'm your friend or do you really mean that?" She looked at him earnestly.

"I really mean that Rose. You are very very pretty, and you are brilliant, and you are bloody good at quidditch. All of which add to your attractiveness." He wrapped his arms around her. "Who said you weren't? Belby?"

"No no, he didn't say that." She put her head on his chest with a sigh. "But… whenever we… you know… we try to, okay, I try to initiate something, he jumps up and walks off."

"What do you mean?" He regarded her with narrowed eyes.

"_You know! _I want… Sometimes when we snog, I want… other things. And it makes me really frustrated when he… he says it's too soon or he doesn't want to. I thought maybe he just wasn't attracted to me. That's one of the reasons I've been so tired lately. I'm… well, too _frustrated _to sleep." Her face was a startling crimson after this admission and she avoided looking up at Scorpius. "Please don't think I'm a scarlet woman or anything like that. I don't know why I feel like this. Is it wrong?"

Rose could see comprehension dawning on Scorpius' face.

"Rose, you are sixteen and you've been with him for two years. I don't think you are a scarlet woman. But people have urges. It's totally normal." He ran his fingers through his white blond hair contemplatively. "If I ask you something, will you promise you won't smack me?"

"Haha, I haven't smacked you in years and you know that." Rose was beyond relieved that Scorpius hadn't got the wrong idea about her.

"Ok, you know how you said you feel… frustrated?"

"Yes?"

"Well, have you tried to…" he cut himself off, took his arms from around her and placed them on his lap.

"Tried to what?" He was blushing now.

"You can actually…" He looked up at her. "Ok, screw this awkwardness. I'm just going to say it. Have you tried relieving yourself? That might make you feel better."

Rose could feel the blush spreading over her ears. "WHAT?"

"Rose, it's just me. You don't have to be embarrassed. Guys do it all the time you know? It's a natural thing."

"Hmmm… alright, I'll tell you. I did try once. But, it didn't… I mean I couldn't… you know! Please don't make me say it." Rose covered her face with her hands and Scorpius pried them loose. "You look really cute when you are embarrassed."

"That's such a cliché thing to say." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He burst out laughing. "I know. At least it cheered you up a little bit."

"Fine! I actually do feel better now." She smiled up at him. "I was feeling really horrible thinking I'm as bad as those sluts in our year who constantly follow you and Al around. I mean, here I am trying to throw myself at my saintly boyfriend."

"He's not a saint, he's an idiot, that's what he is." He put his arms around her again. "So why don't you try again? Maybe you couldn't… because you kept thinking it's wrong. Maybe next time it'll work?"

"The problem is, I really don't know how to do it properly. I mean, unlike you guys, I don't have a stack of dirty magazines I can use to get myself off," she said with a smirk, reminding him of the time she had walked in on him and Al in the middle of swapping pictures of naked witches at Uncle Harry's house. He had the grace to look embarrassed. "Rose, I swear, those magazines were not mine. We weren't swapping pictures. Al was forcing his pictures on me. And you don't need dirty magazines or anything like that. As long as you have a good imagination…" He leered at her.

"Since you are such an expert, why don't you teach me?" The words were out of Rose's mouth before she realised their meaning and she blushed to the roots of her hair. Scorpius looked flabbergasted, but seemed to be considering what she said.

"Rose, do you trust me?" He forced her to look at his face.

"Of course I do, I've known you for ages… and we've been friends for so long."

"Then maybe I can help you with this?"

"But how can you help me? Wouldn't it be awkward?" Rose put her hands in his.

"It will only be awkward if we let it be. It's not like I have to be with you when you… I can just help you out by telling you how to… and things to think about. Do you still have the two way parchment I got you for your birthday last year?"

"Yes, of course I have it. We never had a chance to use it this year, you know?"

"So we can use that. Tonight, if you want?" He looked uncertain.

"Hmmm… I would really like a good night's sleep. Do you really think it'll work? And what do I have to do?"

"Well, it might work. We can always try. Just when you get back to your dorm tonight, get into bed and send me a message with the parchment. I'll wait up for you." He tucked her hair behind her ears. "If you don't want to do this, you can always change your mind."

"Well, I do trust you Scor. We can try this and see. I've been so on edge lately, it'll be nice to get some relief." She smiled back at him. "It's almost curfew now. Shall we head back?"

"Of course, do you want me to walk you to the tower?"

"I think you should get back to your dorm as soon as possible if you want to help me tonight." She gave him a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_**

_I do not own anything except for the plot. No copyright infringement intended. _

**Chapter 2**

_Gryffindor Sixth Year Girls' Dormitory_

Rose had a long hot shower as soon as she got back to her dorm thinking about what Scorpius offered to do for her. She did trust him, more than anyone else possibly, with the exception of Albus. She was fed up of the terribly wound of feeling she had in her body and it would be a relief to feel some peace. For the umpteenth time, she wished her boyfriend was attracted enough to her to at least give her some fuel for imagination by moving things along to second base. She put on her white cotton button down nightshirt, grabbed the two way parchment and a self inking quill from her nightstand and got into bed, thankful all her roommates were fast asleep. She closed the drapes around her bed and tapped the parchment with her wand and it instantly lit up starting the conversation.

_Scorpius: Hey you. What took you so long?_

_Rose: I went to have a shower. Were you waiting for long?_

_Scorpius: Oh, not that long. Which soap did you use? _

_Rose: That's a very random question, don't you think?_

_Scorpius: Maybe, so aren't you going to answer it?_

_Rose: I used the one you got me for Christmas. I think you get me way too many gifts._

_Scorpius: Ha ha, are you asking for fewer gifts then? I'm sure I can live with that. *smirk*_

_Rose: *sticks tongue out*. Don't you dare! I love getting gifts_

_Scorpius: I'm glad you used that soap tonight in any case. I love how it smells on you_

Rose felt a warm tingly feeling go through her body and tried to ignore it.

_Rose: It smells the same on everybody. Like apples._

_Scorpius: Trust me, it doesn't. What are you wearing?_

Rose could feel her face heating up and was thankful he wasn't there with her.

_Rose: Is that important?_

_Scorpius: Very. You do trust me, don't you? You weren't just saying that earlier to make me feel good?_

_Rose: I do. I'm wearing a nightshirt_

_Scorpius: More details please?_

_Rose: It's white cotton, with buttons down the front. You've seen me in this before, at Al's at breakfast_

_Scorpius: Oh, I remember, I liked that one a lot_

_Rose: Really? _

_Scorpius: Yes_

_Rose: Why?_

_Scorpius: You look like an angel in it_

_Rose: Are you trying to flirt with me Mr. Malfoy?_

_Scorpius: Wouldn't dream of it Miss Weasley_

_Rose: Why did you want to know what I was wearing?_

_Scorpius: So I can tell you how I'd take it off of you_

_Rose: SCOR!!!_

_Scorpius: Rose, please just trust me. Are you in bed? Can you close the drapes and put a silencing charm around your bed?_

Rose scrambled for her wand and cast the silencing spell.

_Rose: Done. _

_Scorpius: Can you lie back and still write?_

_Rose: Think so. Yes, can. But my handwriting's very messy like this_

_Scorpius: Doesn't matter. Rose, what are you wearing under that nightshirt?_

_Rose: Nothing_

_Scorpius: That's so sexy, wish I could see you right now_

_Rose: *blushes*_

_Scorpius: Are you really blushing?_

_Rose: Yes, I'm red all over_

_Scorpius: Don't be embarrassed, I'm feeling a bit warm all over as well *smile*_

_Rose: That makes me feel better. Even though you almost never blush_

_Scorpius: Will you do everything I tell you to do without asking any questions?_

_Rose: I will_

_Scorpius: Will you remove the top few buttons of your nightshirt?_

_Rose: Done_

_Scorpius: Stroke your skin under your shirt. Does that feel good?_

_Rose: Yes_

_Scorpius: Remove a few more buttons and slide the shirt off your shoulders. I want you to touch your breasts_

_Rose: Scor…_

_Scorpius: Are you touching them? God, I so want to see you right now_

_Rose: They are very small_

_Scorpius: I'm sure they are perfect. Can you squeeze your nipples for me? Are they hard? Please do what makes you feel good_

_Rose: Oh, It's… it feels good. I've never felt like this before_

_Scorpius: I'm glad. Rose, I want to kiss them all over and suck on your nipples and make you scream my name_

_Rose: Scorpius…_

_Scorpius: Will you let me? Do you think you will?_

_Rose: Yes, I'll do anything you want_

_Scorpius: I want to touch you a little lower now Rose, can you take off that nightshirt, I don't want it in the way_

_Rose: Done_

_Scorpius: Please touch your stomach for me. Stroke it all the way down and put a finger in your navel_

_Rose: Scor… It feels really really good_

_Scorpius: It'll get even better. Can you touch yourself for me? Spread your legs and stroke your fingers over yourself. I want to touch you and lick you right there _

_Rose: You are very wicked_

_Scorpius: Do you like it? Please keep doing that. I want to make you climax. _

_Rose: Hmmm, I love it_

_Scorpius: Don't bother writing, I'll be here. Just concentrate on my mouth on you making you feel good. Rose, I so want to. You have no idea how much _

_Scorpius: Tweak your nipples with your other hand, it'll make it better_

Rose obeyed his every direction, feeling herself getting higher and higher. She was surprised to feel the intensity in his words. Maybe that was his way of getting her off, because it made her feel hot all over and become incredibly wet. Suddenly, she felt herself hitting a point she never managed to get to before. "Oh god, Scor…" she cried out as wave after wave of pleasure hit her. When she came back down, she was unbelievably thankful that Scorpius made her cast a silencing spell around her bed. She picked up the parchment she had dropped in her pleasure a few minutes ago.

_Rose: Scor, are you there?_

_Scorpius: Yes, I'm here. Did you climax?_

_Rose: *Blushes*. Yes, it was…_

_Scorpius: Did it feel good?_

_Rose: It felt incredible. Thank you_

_Scorpius: Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?_

_Rose: Haha, like a baby. I feel so tired now_

_Scorpius: *Smirk*. So I tired you out, eh?_

_Rose: More like I tired myself out. *Sticks tongue out*_

_Scorpius: Whatever you say. Anyway, we both better get some sleep. Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?_

_Rose: Yes, I was hoping you guys would spend some time with me_

_Scorpius: Are you going with Belby? _

_Rose: I can tell him I want to go with you guys. He'll probably go with Matt I guess. I mean, I haven't gone with you guys this whole year_

_Scorpius: I'd like that. Thanks for letting me do this for you _

_Rose: You don't have to thank me, I should be thanking you_

_Scorpius: Anytime *Wink* See you at breakfast Rose. Will you come and sit with us?_

_Rose: I will. Good night and sweet dreams_

_Scorpius: You too. Until tomorrow…_

Rose cast a quick cleaning spell on her nightshirt and hands and put her wand on the nightstand. She hugged her pillow and thought about how sweet Scorpius was to do this for her. All the tension that had built up inside of her was completely gone and she felt relaxed and almost weightless. Past few weeks of restlessness caught up with her and she drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_**

_I do not own anything except for the plot. No copyright infringement intended. Many thanks to my wonderful reviewers._

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Rose woke up with a smile on her face, feeling completely rested. She remembered the previous day's adventures and felt herself blush a little bit. Feeling under her pillow, she pulled out the piece of two way parchment she had used with Scorpius. She went through the dialogue and felt herself getting wet. While reading through, she touched herself like Scorpius had taught her the night before and climaxed for a second time. _Better hide this for future use. _Rose smiled to herself, charmed the parchment so that the text would only be visible to her and placed it in her trunk. She got off the bed humming a little tune to find her roommates had already gone down to breakfast. Feeling even happier, she brushed her teeth and dressed herself in the green sweater Scorpius loved on her and her favorite pair of jeans. She grabbed her brown boots from under the bed, put them on and went down to the great hall for breakfast.

"Rosie." Ian came up from behind her. Rose turned towards him and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Good morning."

"You look happy this morning." He looked at her curiously. She knew he hated seeing her in green because of its association with Slytherin, which didn't make sense since her best friend and cousin were both in that house.

"Yes, I slept really well last night. By the way, I couldn't tell you before. But I promised Al and Scor that I'll go with them to Hogsmeade. It's okay, isn't it? You can go with Matt. Because I haven't gone with them even once this year."

"Is that why you are wearing green?" He frowned at her.

"No, I happen to really like this sweater! Anyway, maybe I'll see you in Hogsmeade. I'm going to have breakfast at the Slytherin table today. 'Bye." Rose ran off before he had a chance to protest. When she got close to the Slytherin table, she saw that Scorpius and Albus had saved a seat for her between the two of them. She smiled to herself and went and plopped herself on the chair.

"Hey you," Scorpius gave her a smirk, "Sleep well last night?"

Rose blushed and stuck her tongue out at him, "You promised you won't make things awkward", she said in his ear. Albus was completely absorbed in a conversation with his girlfriend, Amelia Gray and was not paying any attention to them.

"I am not Rose. I just love making you blush." He grinned. "You look adorable today. I bet Belby hit the roof when he saw you in that sweater."

"Haha, almost, but I didn't give him the chance. I ran off before he could say anything." Lowering her voice, she addressed him "Hey, did you get rid of the parchment?"

"No, I don't want to get rid of it," he looked at her intently. "Did you?"

"No, I put a concealment spell on it and hid it in my trunk." She blushed.

"Don't worry Rose, I did the same. Al will never find it." He smirked again.

"Hey guys! Rose, I see you finally decided to join us." Albus turned to Rose and planted a smacking kiss on her cheek.

"Oh yuck Al! Please keep your germs to yourself." Rose wiped her face with her sleeve.

"You don't complain when it's Belby's germs." Albus glared at her. "Anyway, my dearest cousin and my dearest best friend, I have a date today with my beautiful girlfriend." He wrapped his arm around Amelia and pulled her to his side. "So you two can do whatever you want in Hogsmeade. We'll catch up with you guys at the Three Broomsticks for lunch."

"Haha, not a problem." Rose turned to Amelia. "Hey Amy, better take a leash with you to make sure Al doesn't get lost."

"And Scorpius better take a sledgehammer with him to defend himself when Belby tries to smack him down." Albus reached across Rose and patted Scorpius' shoulder.

"Why would he do that?" Rose tried to hide her blush. She trusted Scorpius completely, and knew he wouldn't have told anything to Albus. But Albus was annoyingly perceptive at times.

"Well, because he has always been jealous of your friendship with Scorp and you blew him off to spend the day with Scorp as well."

Scorpius draped his arm around Rose. "Well, that wanker can go and hang himself. I'm spending the day with Rose whether he likes it or not."

"You guys are such drama queens. He is not jealous of Scor and he doesn't have control over my choice of friends anyway. So can we just drop this topic and leave already?" She directed the last sentence at Scorpius.

"Your wish is my command, my lady?" He got up, bowed at her and held out his arm which she took with a laugh. When they were walking out of the Great Hall arm in arm, Ian caught up with them.

"Rosie, Malfoy," he glared at Scorpius and Scorpius glared back. "I need to talk to my girlfriend, _alone,_" he said pointedly at Scorpius whose glare intensified.

"It's alright, Scor, will you wait for me near the gates? I won't be long." She squeezed his arm for reassurance and he gave a hasty nod and stalked off.

"What is it Ian?"

"I don't like how he puts his hands all over you. It's disrespectful", he said shooting daggers at Scorpius' retreating back.

"Ian, you are being irrational. Scorpius has never ever been disrespectful to me," _and you are often too respectful, not even touching me like a boyfriend should. _

"Hmmm, anyway, please be careful around him Rosie. He's a Malfoy after all."

"What did you just say? Take that back right now! You know he's not responsible for his parents or grandparents! I will not have you saying such things." She glared at him.

"Alright, I'm sorry Rosie. I know he's your friend. Anyway, I just wanted to give you a good bye kiss. Maybe I'll see you at Hogsmeade?" He bent his head and kissed her deeply. Rose expected the familiar tension to return, but felt nothing. She broke apart and gave him a hug.

"Please don't be jealous, I'll come and hang out with you when I get back. I promise." She waved at him and went looking for Scorpius near the front gates.

"Rose," he was waving at her. "Hey Scor, sorry about that, he just wanted to say goodbye."

"Aha, with a kiss I see…" he said thoughtfully, gazing at her lips.

She blushed and wiped her mouth looking guilty. "Well…"

"You don't have to explain Rose. Shall we get going?" He grinned and held out his arm again and she took it.

"I love seeing you in that sweater", he said out of nowhere.

"I know." She gave him a shy smile.

"Is that why you wore it?" He was avoiding her eyes.

"I… Maybe." She looked at him through her eyelashes.

He gave her a wide smile and squeezed her arm. "Where do you want to go first?"

"I want to go to Honeydukes." She was running low on her favorite sugar quills.

"Off we go then." He dragged her along to the crowded doorway of the famous candy shop.

It was around around mid morning and they had visited most of the shops and found themselves walking along the path leading to the Shrieking Shack. Although the shack itself was in ruins now, there was a secret clearing in the woods behind the house where they used to picnic as third years.

"Rose, I want to ask you something." Scorpius was giving her that intense look again.

"What is it?"

"Last night, when you said you'd do anything, did you mean it?"

Rose blushed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"At that moment, I think I would've done anything."

"Rose, please don't get mad at me. But I can't get the picture of you naked, touching yourself out of my head. I… I took about three cold showers since last night, I still feel so damn… Oh god, you must be thinking I'm a pervert now." Scorpius was struggling to get the words out.

They had reached the clearing at this point and Rose seated herself on a tree stump. Scorpius sat on the ground next to her. "I don't think you are a pervert. I have a confession to make," she told him with a tiny smile.

"Tell me." He stretched out his legs in front of him.

Rose covered her face with her hands. "I went through that conversation and touched myself again this morning."

"Oh, that's so… so hot." He sounded almost breathless. He untangled the scarf from around his shoulders and placed it bunched up on his lap.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He recovered himself.

"Yes, a lot. Am I bad?"

"God no, not bad at all." He seemed to be deep in thought and Rose didn't disturb him. After a few minutes, he turned to look at her.

"You want to try again tonight?"

Rose was surprised he would offer again. "Do you?"

"Yes, I enjoyed myself as much as you did. Maybe not _as _much. But it was still bloody incredible." He smirked. "I don't have a girlfriend and you boyfriend refuses to touch you. So I think it works out pretty well. After all, it's just a friend helping out another friend."

"Haha, you are awfully convincing when you set your mind on something, Mr. Malfoy." Rose punched his arm playfully.

"So is that a yes?"

"It's a yes."

Scorpius breathed a relieved sigh. "We better go and catch up with Al and Amy. They'll send a search party out looking for us if we get late."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_**

_I do not own anything except for the plot. No copyright infringement intended._

**Chapter 4**

_Back in the castle_

"Scor, I have to go and find Ian. I promised him I'll hang out with him when we get back." Rose tugged on Scorpius' arm.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd join me in the library. I was going to get a head start on that Potions essay." Scorpius sounded disappointed.

Rose turned to look at him with a smirk. "Missing me already? I spent the entire day with you!"

"That smirk does _not _look right on you." He laughed and swatted her arm. "Fine, go and find the lover boy. I'll just work on that essay all by my lonesome. Don't come crying to me when I get a better grade than you."

"As if!" Rose stuck her tongue out at him and walked towards the Ravenclaw tower hoping to run into Ian.

"Rosie!" She almost collided with the very person she was looking for. "Are you alright?" Ian grabbed hold of her elbows.

"Hey, I was looking for you." she smiled at him and stood on tip toe to give him a chaste kiss.

"Did you just get back?"

"Yes, we went to have lunch with Al and Amy and lost track of time. But now I'm all yours", she said cheerfully.

"Hmmm, you seem very chirpy today. By the way, I ran into James and Agatha at Hogsmeade. They are looking at apartments in the area, James said." he took her arm and led her towards the Ravenclaw common room.

"I think Aunt Ginny said something like that in one of her letters to Al. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" She turned to face him.

"Well, I've been thinking, how about we just go back to my dorm? The guys are still roaming around the castle. We'll have a bit of privacy"

Rose's heart was pounding. Despite her urge to jump Ian before, she realised that since the previous night, she had lost any enthusiasm regarding their snogging sessions. _What if he suddenly wants to move things along to the next level? _

Before she had a chance to protest, she felt herself being led through the Ravenclaw common room towards the boys' staircase. Once they reached the Sixth Years' dormitory, Ian shut the door and put a locking charm on it. "I don't want anyone to barge in without knocking. They have no manners, these blokes."

He sat on his bed and patted the space next to him indicating that Rose should join him. She walked over tentatively and sat next to him leaving as much space between them as possible.

"Rosie, I actually want to talk to you about something important", he started after taking a deep breath. "You are not going to like it."

"Please stop beating around the bush and get to the point." Rose was feeling irritated, mostly because of the patronising way in which he addressed her.

"You know how I never got along with your so called best friends? Well, I don't mind Potter, but it's Malfoy I can't stand. I saw the way he was looking at you at breakfast." He sighed.

"What do you mean, the way he was looking at me?" Rose raised her voice.

"He was looking at you as if he was stripping you naked with his eyes. He makes me feel very uncomfortable, Rosie." He tried to take her hand.

Rose could feel her cheeks starting to heat up. _I can't get the picture of you naked, touching yourself out of my head. _The words seem to ring in her ears.

"We've been together for two years, and I have been friends with him much longer than that. How is it that you are only noticing these things now?" Rose willed her blush away and said in a calm voice.

"I sure as hell don't know, Rosie!" He wrung his hands and got off the bed.

"I hate that nickname! I have told you so many times! Why do you keep insisting on calling me that?" Rose heard herself screaming.

"What's wrong with you today? First you are all cheerful that you get to spend the day with Malfoy and now that you are with me, you are yelling?" Ian screamed back.

"Yes! Because you don't understand me at all! You don't understand that I have needs and likes and dislikes. Anytime I try to tell you, you just get up and walk off! I don't like being patronised like a child and I sure as hell don't like being called Rosie. I wish you realised that I'm not fourteen years old anymore!" Rose stood up next to Ian.

"Oh, so that's it, after two years together, you are saying I don't understand you? I guess Malfoy understands your _needs_ well enough to provide them for you. Excuse me for trying to be a gentleman." He gripped the edge of his nightstand.

"He does understand me, because he actually lets me talk and listens to me. He doesn't insist on calling me by a name I hate and he treats me like an adult, which I am! I did turn seventeen a few months ago you know!" Rose turned on her heel and removed the spell on the door with a bang. "Please leave me alone. We are done! We are through!" She said over her shoulder as she stomped down the staircase.

"Fucking ungrateful bitch!" She heard him yelling down the staircase. She ignored him and practically ran all the way to the Gryffindor tower.

She paced the common room carpet for what felt like several hours going over what had just happened in her mind. It seemed like she broke up with Ian in a huff and for some bizarre reason, despite having been together for two years, she only felt a sense of relief. She was tired of feeling smothered and having her every move questioned. But she did wish it hadn't happened so suddenly when they were both in a temper. She looked around the common room and was relieved that none of her cousins were witnessing her breakdown. A glance at the clock over the mantelpiece confirmed that it was late enough to feign sleep. Then she remembered her "appointment" with Scorpius and felt herself cracking a tiny smile.

She went up to her dorm, had a shower and got into bed, stopping to pick up more of the two way parchment and her self inking quill from the nightstand. It seemed like her roommates were still out enjoying the last Saturday before the Easter break. After closing her drapes and casting a silencing spell, she sat cross legged on the bed and tapped the parchment.

_Rose: Scor, please be there!_

There was no response for a few minutes and she was about to fold up the parchment and try again later when it lit up.

_Scorpius: Rose! I was looking all over the castle for you. I just got back to the room. Are you alright?_

_Rose: Why wouldn't I be? Why were you looking for me anyway?_

_Scorpius: I heard that you and Belby had a huge fight and you went storming off _

_Rose: Merlin! Now this news will be all over the castle_

_Scorpius: Is it true? _

_Rose: Yes, something like that did happen. I think we broke up_

_Scorpius: You think?_

_Rose: I did tell him we are done and we are through_

_Scorpius: That means… that you broke up. What happened suddenly?_

_Rose: There was nothing sudden about it. I was sick of him treating me like a child, always patronising me and telling me who I can and can't hang out with_

_Scorpius: Was it because you spent the day with me?_

_Rose: It's not your fault Scor. So don't start blaming yourself. It did have something to do with my being friends with you. But I'd pick you and Al over him any day!_

_Scorpius: Awww, thanks for that Rose. Anyway, I can't pretend to feel bad for the bloke. Al will be over the moon as well. I'm just worried about you. Are you upset?_

_Rose: I'm fine. I'm not even a bit sad actually. I'm so relieved to be rid of him. Haha, I'm so heartless_

_Scorpius: What did he say about us being friends?_

_Rose: Apparently you undress me with your eyes. Have you ever heard of anything lamer than that?_

_Scorpius: Well, to be fair on the wanker, I _have_ been having some steamy fantasies about you since last night. *Wink*_

_Rose: Scor! Now you are making things awkward again!_

_Scorpius: No, I'm not. Don't feel awkward. Are you blushing?_

_Rose: Maybe_

_Scorpius: I bet you are. Tell me Rose, when you blush, where else do you turn red? Other than your face I mean._

_Rose: You ask the oddest questions_

_Scorpius: Are you calling me odd? Anyway, don't try to change the subject. Answer my "odd" question_

_Rose: Well, I'm thinking, my face, my ears, my neck and sometimes my chest_

_Scorpius: That's cute_

_Rose: Thanks, I think_

_Scorpius: Have you been having any steamy fantasies about me?_

_Rose: SCOR!!! You are BAD!_

_Scorpius: Haha, I've been told that before. _

_Rose: Bet you have! Anyway, I haven't had any steamy fantasies. I've been too preoccupied with this Ian business. Did you finish your essay?_

_Scorpius: No. I spent that time in the library fantasising. Very easy to do since I was sitting at our table_

_Rose: Really?_

_Scorpius: Yes. I was just thinking what I'd like to do to you if you had been sitting next to me. And cursing Belby of course, for not letting you come with me_

_Rose: You are always cursing Ian. *Sticks tongue out*_

_Scorpius: That I cannot deny. Anyway, do you feel like a midnight stroll?_

_Rose: I think I heard my roommates coming in a while ago. I don't want to wake them up_

_Scorpius: Sneak out. I'll steal Al's cloak_

_Rose: Where do you want to go anyway?_

_Scorpius: The library of course_

_Rose: Meet you at the entrance in 10 minutes?_

_Scorpius: I'll be there_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_

_I own nothing except for the plot. No copyright infringement intended. Once again, thank you to all the reviewers. You inspire me to keep writing. _

**Chapter 5**

Rose was trying to open the library doors without making any noise when someone grabbed her from behind. "Eugh-" her scream was cut off by by her captor clapping their hands over her mouth. "Shhh… It's just me", she heard Scorpius's soothing voice in her ear.

"Oh my god! You scared me half to death!" She beat his chest with her fists.

"Sorry! I saw you standing there and just couldn't resist."

"You are evil."

"If you say so, my lady. Shall we go to our table?" Scorpius removed the invisibility cloak and draped it over his arm.

"So unfair, you wouldn't have got caught because of the cloak. Poor old me would've ended up in detention if I had screamed earlier." She accused.

"You know I won't leave you behind like that!"

Rose walked over to their table, as it was dubbed by the rest of the students since Albus, Scorpius and herself had claimed that table since first year and plopped herself down on it, ignoring the comfortable chairs around it. Scorpius sat on the floor next to the table, leaning his back on a bookshelf.

"Do you know why I asked you to come tonight?"

"No, I'm sure you'd tell me though." She regarded him curiously.

He drew a deep breath. "Rose, I'd love to, absolutely love to touch you like I said last night. But I know you didn't sign up for that. But, will you please let me watch you?" he avoided looking at her face. "I completely understand if you don't want to," he added.

Rose was tingling all over and instead of embarrassment she felt arousal shooting through her. _Scorpius is attracted to _me_. He wants to watch me pleasure myself._ "Right now?"

"If you don't mind?"

She got off the desk and sat on the floor next to Scorpius. "How do I… Tell me what to do like last night."

"If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and we'll stop right away." He stroked her hair and moved away, settling down in front of her.

She stretched out her legs in front of her, imitating his pose.

"What are you wearing under that sweater?" Scorpius was looking at her with hooded eyes. She felt herself going red.

"Do you want to see?"

"Yes, badly."

She lifted the sweater over her head and tossed it on to the floor next to her. She heard Scorpius gasping. She was wearing a conservative plain black bra underneath and was surprised at his reaction. He stared at her face before moving his gaze towards her chest.

"They are beautiful. Will you let me see them properly?"

"You'll be disappointed", she said while reaching for her bra hooks.

"No, never Rose. You are beautiful." She removed the hooks and slowly slid the straps off her shoulders exposing her breasts to his gaze.

"Oh." He seemed to be in pain. "They are perfect, just like I thought. Your nipples are beautiful, so pink and pebbled up. I want to feel them."

Rose cupped her breasts in her hands and held them out to him. Any thoughts of embarrassment were completely gone from her head and she was dying to feel his hands all over her. "Please Scor, I want you to touch them," she heard herself beg.

He was kneeling at her side in an instant, stroking her neck and her stomach and finally moving on to cup her breasts. She felt like she was floating. His fingers were grazing her nipples. He suddenly removed his hands and used his thumb and forefinger to tweak both her nipples. "Scor…"

"Will you let me kiss them?"

Instead of answering, Rose put her hands behind his neck and pulled his face towards her breast. He took the hint and laved one nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. She cried out in surprise at the pressure. It felt a million times better than her fumbling the other night in the dark.

He let go of that breast to lavish the same attention on her other breast. She was breathing hard and muttering nonsense under her breath at this point, pulling his head closer to her breast. Scorpius suddenly raised his head to look at her heated face and took a step back. "Rose," he used both his hands to wipe her nipples which sent another fissure of pleasure through her.

"Do you want me to stop?" He gazed into her eyes.

"No, don't stop", she said in a tiny voice.

He reached for her and placed his hands on her waist. "Is it alright if I touch you like this?" He lowered his hands towards her buttocks and squeezed.

She nodded wordlessly. He dropped a kiss on her stomach and plunged his tongue into her navel. She felt the sensation shooting right to her core. "Ooh", she breathed. He fumbled with the button of her jeans in the semidarkness.

"I'm just going to touch you Rose. Please tell me if you want me to stop." He had the button off, lowered the zipper agonisingly slowly and slipped his hands inside to cup her bottom.

"Help me get these off?" He said looking at her jeans and she lifted herself a few inches off the floor, allowing him to slide them down her hips.

She tried to cover herself from his gaze using her arms, but he held them in his hands and pinned them on to the bookshelf behind her.

"So beautiful, Rose. I didn't know you always wore matching lingerie." He was eyeing her black bikini briefs. She blushed and stared at the floor.

"Please don't be embarrassed. I love looking at you. I want to touch you here." He let go of her hands and placed his over her mound. She felt herself trembling. He spread his fingers over her experimentally and her hips bucked off the floor.

"Feels good, Scor." She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the sensations.

"I can tell. You are really wet." He ran his fingers along the edges of her underwear and slipped one finger inside to graze her nub.

"OOH!" She gasped and grabbed hold of his wrist, keeping him close to her core.

"Is this alright? I want to slip these off." He tugged on her underwear with his free hand and she helped him remove them.

Scorpius was staring in wonder at her naked frame, pressing his fingers against her. "Rose, you are beyond sexy." He was breathing hard. Her mound was a light pink and completely devoid of hair. "Do you charm the hair off?" He purred in her ear.

"Yes," she said sounding embarrassed. "Is it odd?"

"Are you mad? It's brilliant." Before she could protest, he bent down and placed an open mouthed kiss over her nub.

"Oh! Do that again!" She pleaded loudly.

Scorpius stopped for a few seconds to cast a silencing spell around them and bent his head and placed kisses all over her exposed center. When he started lapping at her, she cried out and grinded her hips against his face.

After a few minutes, she felt the now familiar waves of pleasure hitting her. She held his head between her legs and cried out as she climaxed.

He continued lapping at her until her cries subsided and got off the floor to sit next to her. She cracked her eyes open and stared at his face.

"Wow! Where did you learn to do that?" She tried to control her breathing.

"Well, let's just say Al's dirty magazine collection comes in handy at times like these." He handed her her bra and underwear.

"You mean you've never…" Rose started to ask struggling to adjust her bra straps.

"Here, let me help." He reached behind her and straightened the straps within seconds. "And no, I have never done that before. It was bloody amazing!" He smirked.

"You mean you liked doing that?" Rose sat up to put on her jeans.

"Don't sound so disbelieving. You taste great." He licked his lips to emphasize his point.

"Scourgify." He pointed his wand at the floor and cast the spell, clearing up any evidence of their previous activities.

Rose finished getting dressed and looked up at him. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You know what I mean. You didn't…" she broke off blushing.

"I can't believe you are still blushing in front of me after what I just did to you. It's really cute though."

"You are avoiding the question." She accused.

"It's ok Rose. You are the one that needed my help." He took her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"But that's hardly fair, is it?"

"Are you saying you want to do that for me?"

"If you want me to, I will." She took a step closer to him and pressed herself against his body.

"Rose, as much as I'd love to take you up on your offer, I think you've had enough excitement for one day," he said gently running his fingers through her hair. "I'm very glad you trust me enough to let me see you like that." He dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Scor. It was… I don't know how to explain, but it was the greatest thing ever," she said looking at him through her lashes.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to the tower." He took the discarded invisibility cloak off the table and motioned for her. She nodded and followed him out of the library.

"What are you going to do about Belby?" He asked when they turned the corner towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Well, he had it coming." She sighed, stopped in front of the Fat Lady and turned towards Scorpius.

"Humph! Children these days! I tell you, they don't give two hoots about my rest. Do you realise the time young lady?" Indignant shouts from the Fat Lady forced Rose to murmur the password and duck inside the portrait hole before she woke the entire castle.

"Good night, Scor," she leaned against the back of the portrait and whispered to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

_You know the drill. Own nada but the plot. No copyright infringement is intended. _

**Chapter 6**

When Rose walked into the Great Hall the next morning, she could feel at least two pairs of eyes glaring at her. Without even glancing at the Ravenclaw table, she knew that the glares were coming from the direction of Ian and his best friend Matt Flinch.

Rose ignored them and walked over to her friends stuffing their faces at the Slytherin table. Scorpius stood up as she approached.

"Belby and Flinch have been plotting something all morning. I saw them giving you nasty looks when you walked in." Scorpius sounded worried.

"I don't really care about their plots," she rolled her eyes and seated herself on the now vacant chair next to Albus. "Are you done?"

"I need to go and get my patrolling schedule from old Sluggie. See you at potions." He leaned down to clap Albus on the back.

"Hey mate, can you book the quidditch pitch for tonight as well? Need to get some practice in before we go home for Easter," Albus said with his mouth half full of egg.

"I could've done without having seen your partially digested food in the morning Al," Rose said with a shudder turning away.

"I'm immune to it." Scorpius ruffled Rose's hair. "I'll ask Sluggie if he has the schedule. Have to make sure we beat your sorry arses next month," he aimed the last bit at Rose who rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

"Keep dreaming, Malfoy!"

"Oh, I intend to. My dreams have become quite… entertaining since of late," he said in low voice smirking suggestively.

"I bet they have," Rose punched him lightly, waved him off and turned to Albus. "Where's Amy?"

"She's down with some sort of stomach flu or something. Madame Pomfrey is keeping her in the hospital wing for a couple of days, just in case." He wiped his mouth on his napkin.

"Oh, hope she gets better soon. I'll go and see her after classes. By the way, have you seen Hugo this morning? He has the latest letter from Mum and I haven't had a chance to read it yet."

"I saw him rushing out of here with Maddy earlier. Seemed to be in a mighty hurry," Albus said with a wink.

"Aaah, the joys of young love," Rose proclaimed dramatically.

"Speaking of love, heard you broke up with the wanker," he got up motioning for Rose to do the same.

"Yes, yesterday. He was being a bit of a pain."

"Please be careful, Rose. I saw the way Belby and his crony were looking at you when you came in," Albus said mimicking Scopius' earlier concern.

"Don't worry. As long as I have a wand, I'll be fine," Rose reassured him, reminding him of her reputation as an excellent spell caster. "I don't think he has it in him to hurt me. He's not a bad person."

"As long as you watch your back," Albus patted her arm and they walked side by side towards the Dungeons. Scorpius caught up with them near the Potions classroom and they dropped the discussion.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Rose was immensely relieved she didn't share any classes with the Ravenclaws. Every time she ran into Matt or Ian in the corridors, they gave her poisonous looks and more than once, she saw the Ravenclaw girls from their year pausing to point and glare at her. Apparently, the news had spread.

"Hey," Scorpius came up from behind her, swinging his arm around her shoulders. "You look miserable."

"Thanks for that! I feel miserable. All the Ravenclaws hate me." Rose was exhausted with her efforts of dodging the angry looks all day.

"Don't worry, it'll blow over." He pulled her more tightly to his side, allowing Rose to put her weight on him. "But please be careful around Belby and Flinch. I'm sure they are up to no good."

"Albus said the same thing." Rose was starting to feel worried herself. "You guys have quidditch tonight?"

"From eight to ten. Make sure you don't hang around the Castle after dinner by yourself." Scorpius stopped her near a painting of an ancient wizard playing the flute. "Promise me."

"I can't. I have patrols with Jason tonight," she said, referring to the fellow Gryffindor prefect.

"Well, then you won't be alone. Just stick close to him and be careful not to linger around the corridors." Scorpius resumed walking.

"I know you guys don't like Ian. But he's not evil, truly. Don't be so worried." Rose reached out a hand to smooth away the worry lines on Scorpius's forehead.

He took her hand and kissed the palm, sending a pleasant tingle through her. "I always worry about you, Rose."

Rose reached out to give him a tight hug. "I appreciate that, Scor. I really do. But, I can look after myself."

"Please send me a message when you get back to the Tower after patrols." He looked at her intently.

"I promise."

* * *

Albus and Scorpius had departed for the quidditch pitch about an hour ago, making her promise to not wander around alone. Rose could not help but roll her eyes at the extent of their concern. _Ian wasn't a serial killer. _

Jason was telling her about a seahorse he had seen when he went diving with his muggle cousins. Rose pretended to be fascinated, not wanting to hurt his feelings. He was a very nice person, really, but a bit dull at times.

"Rose, there's some noise coming from that corridor," he suddenly stopped and pointed to his right. "Might be some First Years roaming around. I'll go and check on that, just wait here." He disappeared into the darkness leaving Rose standing in front of an ornate door.

As soon as he was out of sight, Rose felt hands grabbing her from behind and pulling her through the door. Remembering Scorpius's trick outside the library, she forced herself not to scream.

"Nice try, Scor. Like I'm going to fall for that one twice." She said into the darkness.

"It's always Malfoy with you, isn't it? I have no idea why I bothered with you for two years." That was not the amused chuckle she was expecting.

"Ian?" She was starting to feel scared. When she reached inside her robes for her wand, she realised it was missing.

"Looking for this?" A faint light came on and Ian was standing in front of her, holding two wands.

"What do you want?" Rose took a step back towards the door.

"What do I want? What do I want?" He was laughing like a mad man. Rose clutched at the door handle, trying to get it open.

"Rosie, Rosie, you should know better than to tease a guy. You were the perfect woman. Smart, beautiful, pure. Why did you have to go and ruin everything, wanting more?" He was circling her like a predator sizing up its prey. "Incarcerous!"

With a flick of his wand, ropes leapt out of thin air and wrapped themselves around her wrists and ankles. Rose kept her nerves in check, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her scared.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I left you untouched, and how did you repay me? By screwing around with that Death Eater behind my back," he screamed in her ear.

"You are more of a Death Eater than he is." Rose spat at him.

"Aren't you the brave little Gryffindor? Well, you won't be for long." He flicked his wand and her robes fell to the floor. He reached under her tee shirt and cupped her breasts. "Does Malfoy touch you like this?" He squeezed them roughly, eliciting a squeak of pain from her. Rose forced herself not to flinch away and glared at him defiantly. When he reached behind her for her bra hooks, she heard faint footsteps outside the door and someone calling out her name.

She gathered all her strength and screamed at the top of her lungs before Ian had a chance to silence her. Within seconds, the door blasted open with a flash of blue light and Ian was flung across the room. Albus stood at the doorway, pointing his wand at Ian, looking murderous. Her bindings released, Rose ran to Albus and he used his free arm to pull her towards him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Ian who appeared to be knocked out.

She nodded wordlessly. Albus raised his wand and cast his eagle patronus. "Find Scorpius, tell him I found her and lead him here," he instructed the patronus urgently. It disappeared through the door.

"I swear, Rose. I'll kill that fucking bastard. What were you doing by yourself?" He still sounded angry.

"I wasn't by myself. Jason went to check out some noise. How did you find me?" she said in one breath still clinging to his arm,

"Scorpius was mad with worry when we got back from the pitch. Kept saying you didn't send him some message or the other like you promised. So we took out the Marauder's Map and saw that fucker skulking around the corridors, following you. We left the map in the rush and came here to find you. Had to separate because we didn't know where you were exactly." Albus walked over to Ian and poked him with his wand.

"He'll live. Unfortunately." He kicked the fallen boy's side. He groaned and rolled over. "Fucker!"

A few minutes passed before Scorpius burst through the open doorway, his usually perfectly in place hair mussed up and a tortured look on his face. He took one look at Rose, pulled her into his arms and gave her a crushing hug.

"Thank Merlin. Rose, I have never been this scared in my life. Please tell me he didn't get a chance to do anything to you. I'll tear him into pieces if it's the last thing I do," he whispered into her ear, running his hands over her frame as if checking for injuries.

Albus cleared his throat behind them. "Sorry to interrupt your love fest. But we need to alert McGonagall."

Rose was too shaken up to walk to McGonagall's office to report Ian. Feeling her trembling in his arms, Scorpius turned to his friend. "Maybe we can tie him up to a pillar and you can report to McGonagall… if it's alright with you. I'll take Rose back to her dorms."

Rose gave him a grateful smile. Albus nodded in assent and the two boys tied up the unconscious Ian to a pillar. Getting up, Albus gave him another kick on the groin.

"Better not damage him too much," Scorpius said walking to Rose's side. Albus grinned evilly and accompanied them to the door. "I bet McGonagall will have a much worse punishment in mind for him."

"Thanks for saving me Al," Rose stopped outside the room to give him a brief hug.

"Anytime. Although, I'd prefer it if you didn't make a habit of getting into trouble." He ruffled her hair and turned to Scorpius.

"Don't leave her alone," he said in Scorpius's ear. "Might still be in shock."

"I won't." Scorpius removed his robes and put them around Rose's shoulders.

"I'm not in shock," Rose said indignantly, wrapping the robes more tightly around her, basking in Scorpius's body heat radiating from them.

"McGonagall will want to talk to you tomorrow, Rose. So be ready." Albus turned to go. "Look after her, Malfoy," he commanded in a mock threatening voice and disappeared down the corridor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

_I own only the plot and any original characters. Apologies for the long wait! Took me a lot longer than I expected to find inspiration for this chapter. As always, many thanks to all those who took the time to review._

**Chapter 7**

Scorpius wrapped his arm around Rose and led her towards the Gryffindor tower. Rose had stopped trembling and was acting more like herself.

"Are you feeling better now?" Scorpius bent down to look at her in concern.

"Yes, a bit. Scor… I think it's my fault, what happened," she said in a small voice.

"What? How can you say that? It was completely Belby's fault." Scorpius came to an abrupt halt.

"He said I was teasing him which was kind of true. I _was_ acting like a slag, throwing myself at him." Rose looked up at him.

He shook his head and pulled her into a hug. "Don't say that Rose. You're not a slag, not at all." He ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. "Don't you dare beat yourself up about this."

"Hmm… I guess," she said not very convincingly.

"Rose, trust me, nothing you have ever said or did can justify what he tried to do to you. If you don't stop blaming yourself for this, I'll go back and pound Belby to a pulp!" He turned back angrily.

"No! Don't! Let Professor McGonagall handle it. Please Scor." She took a hold of his arm with both her hands. "It's just that, I tried to get him to… you know. And I know it's hard for a guy to stop when…"

Scorpius silenced her by clapping his hand over her mouth. "I stopped, Rose. I will always stop when you want me to. Any guy who really cares about you would."

Rose felt tears threatening to spill out. Scorpius was the best kind of friend anyone could have. She stood on her tiptoes planted a kiss on his cheek. "I know. But you are not like other boys."

He took her hand. "I hope that's a compliment," he said with a tiny smile.

"You can take it either way," she teased.

"Glad to see you are feeling better. Now I better get you to bed. You have to go see McGonagall before classes tomorrow."

Unbidden images of Scorpius getting her into _his _bed entered her mind along with flashbacks of what they had done the previous night. She felt her cheeks heating up and turned her head hoping he would not notice.

At the Fat Lady's portrait, Scorpius bid her goodnight and waited until she got inside before turning around. Rose walked up to her dorm and got into bed, dreading the next day.

* * *

_Next day at potions_

Rose sat next to Scorpius, quietly working on the draught of peace they were assigned to brew for the day's lesson.

"How did it go with the old bat?" Scorpius asked quietly while chopping up a newt's eye.

"Hmm… Not as well as we had hoped." She looked up from her textbook.

"What do you mean?" He looked at her quizzically.

Rose held a finger to her lips as she saw Professor Harding looking their way and started stirring their potion.

Scorpius dropped the chopped up newt's eye into the cauldron and wiped his hands on his robes.

"Scor! That's disgusting." Rose slapped his arm. He grinned and scooted his chair closer to hers, on the pretense of looking at her notes.

"So tell me what happened," he placed his hand under her knee. She could feel the contact even through her robes. She leaned into his touch.

"Well, the gist of it is that she can't get the Ministry involved since I don't want to testify against him. All she has the power to do is to suspend him for a few weeks. After that, she said she'll place a restraining jinx on him so that he can't come within twenty yards of me." She resumed stirring.

Scorpius looked concerned. "Maybe you can tell your father when you go home this Friday. He might know what to do," he suggested.

"No way! I'm not telling him. He'll lock me up in a convent. You know what he's like, Scor."

"I know only too well," he shuddered remembering the dirty looks he got from Mr. Weasley every time they met.

"I'm just going to forget about this until his suspension is over. At least I get to stay away from the castle for a week."

Rose felt Scorpius's hand tightening on her leg. "I'm really going to miss you though," he said very quietly.

"Why would you? You are going to Al's, aren't you? Since your parents are going on that cruise? I'll be there everyday."

"But I won't get you alone, for a whole week. Plus, your father will be there glaring at me every time I come near you."

Rose let out a quiet laugh. "I know he scares you witless. But he's really a big softie. And I promise we'll find some alone time." She felt his grip relaxing. _Scorpius wants to get me alone. _This thought gave her inexplicable joy. Even though he had seen her stark naked two nights ago, she was yet to even get his shirt off. She hoped to rectify this situation at the earliest opportunity. _Maybe I am turning into a slag. We are not even dating and here I am plotting to get him naked. _

* * *

It was Friday afternoon. The week went by before Rose even had a chance to wrap her head around everything that had happened. People were still whispering about Ian Belby's sudden disappearance. There were rumours of his having killed himself because of the heartless way Rose Weasley dumped him and the Ravenclaws had taken to giving her the evil eye whenever they passed her in the hallways. Rose could only roll her eyes at their ignorance. Scorpius and Albus rarely left her side the whole week, worried that some Ravenclaw might try to get revenge on her for the loss of their golden boy. For her part, Rose could not wait to get away from the castle. They were going to floo directly to Uncle Harry's where she was to spend the night.

She threw some clothes haphazardly into an overnight bag and went to Professor Finchley's office to use the fireplace where Scorpius, Albus and Lily were waiting for her. Hugo was spending the week at his best friend, Sean's.

"Rose, I'm so happy you're staying with us tonight," Lily threw herself at Rose the moment she saw her. "I've hardly seen you this term."

"You are not the only one," Scorpius muttered under his breath. Rose flushed remembering that Ian had taken up all her time until just two weeks ago.

"Did Aunt Ginny say why my parents are staying at your place in her letter Al?" Rose asked letting Scorpius take her bag. Albus was already laden with Lily's as well as his own bags. Lily was not known for being a light packer. Where Rose could do with a small overnight bag, Lily was taking two suitcases full of stuff home with her.

"Apparently, they are regrouting the bathrooms. So you are stuck with us until Wednesday. Uncle Ron is going to be delighted to spend time with you," Albus directed the last sentence at his friend who rolled his eyes.

"Delighted is not the word I'd use. Shall we?" He pointed towards the fireplace.

"We shall," Albus threw some floo powder in the fire and stepped in, barely able to balance himself with all the baggage. "Potter's!" He shouted and vanished with a flash of green light.

"Your brother is ever the gentleman, Lily," Rose said to Lily. "Leaving us girls behind while he goes on ahead."

"Don't I know it. Now you'll have to protect us from harm all by yourself, Scorpius," Lily laughed and stepped towards the fireplace.

"It will be my pleasure to preserve your virtue, my ladies." Scorpius bowed mockingly.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny, Scor. NOT!" Rose smacked his arm as Lily disappeared into the fireplace.

"I know I am. By the way, don't forget your promise," Scorpius held her back when she tried to step into the fireplace.

"What promise?" she asked confused.

"The promise you made of finding time alone with me." He looked at her gravely.

"Oh, that one? What did you have in mind?" Rose felt her heartbeat speeding up at the intense way he was looking at her.

"I have a lot on my mind. Mostly of you, lying on the floor, looking like you did a few nights back." She felt intense colour flooding her cheeks. "Scor! Professor Finchley might walk in any second."

"I don't care. Will you keep your promise?" He persisted.

"I will try my best. Might be hard with my parents around as well."

"That's good enough for me." He released her arm and she stepped into the floo. When she stepped out at Uncle Harry's, she found the entire family gathered near the fireplace, waiting for the rest of the party.

"What took you guys so long?" Lily asked as Scorpius came through a few seconds later.

Rose went over to hug her parents and noticed her father looking suspiciously at Scorpius. "Oh, we ran into Professor Finchley. Asked if Al and Lily went through okay." Scorpius lied easily, glancing ever so casually at Rose.

"I put you up in James's room, next to Al's Rose. He's busy with midterms, won't be coming home this week. Scorpius, you are in the guestroom across from Al's. Hope you find everything agreeable." Aunt Ginny came forward and hugged all of them, including Scorpius. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny did not share the reservations her father had regarding Scorpius. They were both almost as fond of him as they were of James and Albus. He spent at least half of every summer with them since First Year.

"Thank you for having me over to stay, Mrs. Potter. My parents are very grateful as well." Scorpius said as Albus dragged him up the stairs.

"Don't mention it, Scorpius." Aunt Ginny shouted after them. "Al, dinner's at seven!"

"Gin! Why did you put that boy so close to Rose?" Her father demanded the moment they were out of earshot.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Here we go again. Dad, Scorpius is not out to take advantage of me. We're _friends!_"

"Do be reasonable, Ron. They've been friends for six years now. Don't hold what his father was against Scorpius," her mother implored, ever the voice of reason.

"Thanks, Mum." Rose glared at her father and followed the boys upstairs with Lily.

"It's about time you forgot that nonsense, mate," she heard Uncle Harry advising her father.

_

* * *

_

Next afternoon

Rose always loved Easter. Making those chocolate Easter eggs that her grandmother, Molly, was famous for was one of her favorite things to do. The children were gathered around the dining table, melting chocolate and putting it into the egg shaped moulds as the adults had busied themselves with some board games. Rose was grateful she was already seventeen since this allowed her to use magic to melt the chocolate and cool it once it was inside the mould. Technically, this should've made the process much faster. But Scorpius was sitting next to her, running his foot up and down her calf, completely distracting her. She cursed herself for having put on a skirt in the morning.

"Scor!" She glared at him when she poured chocolate on the table instead of into the mould for the umpteenth time.

"What did I do?" He turned wide innocent eyes at her.

"You know exactly what you did. Still doing!"

"I don't know what you mean." He tickled the back of her knee with his toes.

"That thing you're doing with your foot. Stop it. It's distracting." She poked his side.

Scorpius casually picked up her hand and glanced around before bringing it to his mouth and sucking on her index finger. "You have chocolate all over your hands." Rose felt as if an electric current was passing from her finger to the tips of her toes. Her every nerve ending felt the contact and she could feel herself becoming aroused. He calmly released her index finger to suck on her middle finger.

"Scor…" she nervously looked around her. Lily and Albus seemed thoroughly preoccupied with the Easter eggs. Albus wanted to get one perfect to send to Amelia. "Are you trying to turn me on?"

"Is it working?" He let go of her hand.

"This is getting boring. I'm going for a bath." Rose suddenly got up and announced loudly.

"Oh, okay…" Albus said sounding surprised. "Then I'm going to floo over to see Amy with her Easter egg." He cleared up the table with a flick of his wand.

Rose raced up the stairs and heard Scorpius say "I'm off for a nap then." She ran inside her room and shut herself in. A few seconds later, she heard an impatient rapping on her door.

"Rose, open the door."

She opened it a crack to see Scorpius standing outside looking agitated. "You didn't answer my question."

Rose grabbed his hand, dragged him inside and shut the door. "Rose, what are you…" He backed up a few steps.

"It. Worked."


End file.
